Suggestions
For a while I was against making a suggestion page, but suggestion's are often what keeps a fanfic going so here it is. The suggestion page is a way for people to make well-thought out suggestions that relate to the plots of upcoming episodes, it also helps me keep everyone's requests organized. Please don't be offended if I don't go with a suggestion, it simply has to do with how well it relates to the episode. Episodes and Suggestions 1x03 - To TP or not to TP *The music room is vandalized, and the suspects are narrowed down to a few select members of Crescendo. When the remainder of the group discovers the culprits, some of their opinions may come as a surprise. The assignment for the episode is songs about crimes and justice. 1x04 - IndividuAlity *After some of the members of the club come out with some serious secrets, the members of Crescendo crowd around them for support and Blair decides to make the asssignment individuality. Two unlikely members of Crescendo come closer. 1x05 - Invitationals *As the title implies, Crescendo hosts their own Invitationals in order to prepare for Sectionals and to make a name for the choir. The group decides to sing one song, a group number. *Crescendo will be singing Feel Again during invitationals. 1x06- Primadonna-d *After Cecily makes the point to Blair that with sectionals coming up they need a male and female lead, Blair decides that she'll let the kids duel it out with a good old diva-off. **If you want your character to participate in the diva-off let me know. 1x07- Just Duet *Blair narrows down the potential male and female leads and places them in groups of two. The couple with the best duet wins the lead. *Meanwhile the rest of Crescendo decides they don't want to be left out of the fun and have their own duet competition. 1x08 - Tribute *1x08 will be a tribute episode, though it has yet to be determined what the tribute will be. Up for suggestions. 1x09 - Eat, Sing, Love *Blair, now aware or the substantial amounts of budding relationships in the club, makes the weekly assignment love songs. Some relationships fluorish while others come crashing down. 1x10 - It's Christmas, Crescendo! *Crescendo celebrates Christmas with music, kindness and the usual drama. The glee club do a charity concert at the high school, where some influential characters decide it's time to take them down. 1x11 - Crescendo (Episode) *Crescendo (Episode) will be the mid-season finale and the sectionals episode. Crescendo will be performing three songs, one lead by the male and female leads, one female group numbr and one male group number. **'Brave' by Josh Groban will be the song lead by the male and female leads. **'Disturbia' by Rhianna will be sung by the Crescendo girls. **'Mad World' by Gary Jules will be sung by the Crescendo boys . 1x12 - Peace, Love and Glee *Blair, noticing the constant feuding between the glee members, sets the weekly assignment as peace songs, where she pairs the students with their most common foe. 1x13 - Stand Up! *After the incident at Crescendo's charity Christmas concert some members of glee club decide to take a stand against their towns harsh outlook on teenagers and the different walks of life, with backlashes. *I'd really like some song suggestion's for this episode, preferably about being opressed and taking a stand. 1x14 - Red *In the spirit of season, Blair dedicates the weekly assignment to the queen of young love, Taylor Swift. 1x22 - TBA *This episode will be the Regionals episode. *The group number will be an original song written by my friend.* Category:Miscellaneous